


You Know Better, Damn It

by ehonauta (banzai)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones you sassy bastard, Drabble, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banzai/pseuds/ehonauta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim never has learned to pick his battles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Better, Damn It

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for my creepiest of creepers. <3 May end up being part of a drabble series or a longer fic.

“No.”

"Bones, it’s the easiest little diplomatic—”

“No.”

“It’s just this once, and we—”

“Damn it, Jim, no.”

“But…”

“Jim, you know I instituted that policy for a reason. Until that pointy-eared bastard you’re so fond of gets out of sickbay, either Lieutenant Uhura stays on this ship, or you do. His stress levels go through the roof when he can’t get to both of you, and I am tired of having to tinker with his medication.”

Kirk winces.

“Oh and don’t think about trying those puppy-dog eyes on me, buddy boy. If you want to cozy up to someone, go try it on him. I’m immune.”

As Kirk turns to go, Bones clasps him on the shoulder. “Jim, why not send someone else? Sulu, maybe. I know neither you nor Uhura is sleeping properly while he’s in here, and we’d all rather see you at a hundred percent.” 

The smile Kirk turns on him is both fond and sheepish. “How’d you guess?”

“I’m a doctor, Jim. I don’t guess, I know. …Also I had Spock set the computer in your quarters to send me daily updates.” 

He grins. “…Oh, the look on your face, kid.”


End file.
